1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, relates to an audio jack connector.
2. The Related Art
An audio jack connector is widely used in electronic devices for transmitting audio signals. A conventional audio jack connector includes a plastic housing and a plurality of contacts. The plastic housing has a receiving cavity for receiving a complementary plug connector. Pluralities of recesses, which extend through the receiving cavity, are provided in the plastic housing. Each contact has a contacting portion and a soldering portion. The contacts are received in the recesses, and the contacting portions are revealed in the receiving cavity for electrically connecting the complementary plug while the soldering portions is soldered to an external printed circuit board (PCB).
However, the contacts of the conventional audio jack connector as described above soldered to the external printed circuit board are easy to be loosen, and such disengagement may affect audio signals transmission.
To solve the above question, Taiwan patent No. 474500 issued on Jan. 21, 2002 discloses an audio jack connector having elastic compressing structures so as to electrically connect with an external printed circuit board by the compressing contacting members. The audio jack connector includes an insulating body, a set of contacts and an adapting member. Each of the contacts includes a contacting portion and an elastic compressing portion. The set of contacts are received in the insulating housing, and the contacting portions electrically contact with the complementary plug connector while the elastic compressing portion are elastically compressed and contacted with the external PCB.
As described above, the assembling height of the disclosed audio jack connector in Taiwan Patent No. 474500 can be appropriately adjusted by adjusting the elastic compression portions of the contacts while the audio jack connector assembled in an electronic device. However, the audio jack connector is assembled above the external printed circuit board, the assembling height of audio jack connector cannot be further reduced while assembling and therefore occupies the interior space of the electronic device.